Fear is what possesses us
by mysterynotsolved
Summary: Unknown to the wizard community, a group of muggles are aware of their existence. They are corrupt and hold the key to magic itself. Their aim is only fulfilling one goal, the annihilation of the magical beings existence. Dumbledores plan for winning the war against the dark lord, is flawed as he did not count on the life of the golden boy to be so cruel, creating a darker hero.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sadly, I own nothing except OC characters and the plot. **_  
>Fear was what drove man-kind. It manifests and can cripple even the bravest. So, when muggles discovered the existence of wizardry and witchcraft in the medieval times, they sought to destroy the kind. Something they saw as a threat, the unknown. Many innocent muggles died in this crusade, whilst wizards and witches alike hid, learning that muggles could not cope with the truth, choosing to allow them to live in ignorance of their way of life.<p>

However, one family would not allow themselves to forget the truth, the Dursley clan. Through years of generations, they tried to find a way to keep themselves at the top of the chain. Many lives were wasted in the pursuit of this goal, unable to get a hold of a magical being with their useless weapons. It was until a baby was born into the obsessed family that things changed. It took just one look at the mesmerising silver eyes of the infant to know this was not a being of non-magical people. Delighted, their hungry eyes filled with a morbid greed stared at the little, newborn girl. The mother, still breathless from the pain that had come from the birth, reached for the baby, sensing the threat to her baby. But against the magic-haters, it was a lost cause.

They carried the baby away, ignoring the screams from the mother and the cries from the infant. The Dursley family had many plans for the child, the key to their victory and discovering a way to conquer the wizard-kind.

The magical society believed that the boy-who-lived was living a life of luxury, basking in his fame. It was what people wanted to believe. Some in gratitude, some in jealousy and some to fuel their hatred. This was the case with Severus Snape. It was the easiest thing to assume. Many people said that the brat's eyes were of his sweet mother, Lily Potter nee Evans. But all that Snape saw was the face of his tormentor, James Potter. He protected the famous Harry Potter for one reason, which was his unrequited love.

He was a bitter man, teaching children that he despised for their naivety and ignorance. He envied them for their futures, whilst his was just a dark path that ended with a tragedy that could challenge Shakespeare. So he did not have much to be happy about.

But, everyone knows that assuming things is not the same as knowing things.

So when Snape strode past the bathroom on his nightly patrol in the beginning of term at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, he did not expect to hear gasps of pain come from the entry of the boys' toilets. Curious, he peered round and was met with an astonishing sight.

Harry James Potter sat against the cold tiled walls of the bathroom, his shirt and jumper discarded. Without the lumpy uniform, the abused torso of the Golden boy was revealed to the Half Blood Prince by the moonlight that shown through the narrow window above.

Bruises and scars littered the upper body, obvious bones healed incorrectly, showing that this was not a one off. The battered form of Potter froze the Professor in his spot, his mind trapped in a state of confusion and shock. It was obvious that this was a case of numerous intentional beatings inflicted upon his skinny form. Thoughts came tumbling into Severus Snape's head. Was Dumbledore aware of his beloved saviour being attacked? Who was this beater? What is Potters secret and why is it a secret?

The door squeaked in protest as Snape leaned on it for support, alerting the Potter boy of his presence.

His head snapped up in surprise, and he quickly made to get his clothes, clumsily grasping for them, despite the groans of pain he emitted. Quickly, Snape moved forward to help him, stand when his limbs started to respond to his brain.

No matter how much he detested the boy, no one with at least a little bit of goodness in their heart would leave him to get up under so much strain.

Easy there Mr Potter. No need to add to further injury.' He spoke, his nasal voice adopting a gentler tone. But as soon as his fingers made contact with the scarred skin of the boy, a whimper was heard in the silent room. Potter jerked back in fear, clearly choosing to ignore his injuries for an escape of some kind. He started to franticly shake his head, and plead with his watering eyes for something Snape did not know. The frenzied and unpredictability of his mood was shown in his agitated movements. The agonising terror that seemed to possess the young boy was controlling him, gripping him in its icy grasp.

As if he was a startled, timid animal, as he was acting, Snape slowly moved towards the sixth year student carefully. Now, looking into the emerald eyes, he saw his Lily. It made his heart choke to see such familiar eyes look at him with pain and fear.

Potter, let me help you.' He whispered, reaching out for him. He got hold of the jumper. But, so quickly he could not follow, Potter grabbed some sort of cloak and dashed out of the moonlit bathroom, tearing the jumper in the process. The door still swinging from the boys exit, Snape followed in close pursuit but found that strangely, the corridor was empty; making it seem like it was only a dream. However, the piece of jumper that was still clutched in his hand proved that it was no such thing.

The enigma that was Harry James Potter presented its mystery to the Professor. With his mission on the forefront of his mind, he made his way towards the headmaster's office, prepared to give a lengthy questioning to the twinkled-eyed man.

He was unaware of the panicked filled, green eyes that followed after him, hidden by the invisibility cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly, I own nothing except OC characters and the plot. This will probably be the last of Severus Snape's POV for a while.**

Severus Snape moved briskly up the staircase, fuelled by the growing anger at the sweetie eating headmaster. After seeing the Potter boy so vulnerable, it made him aware of just how wrong they are doing things.

The light side, depending on one small, once innocent young boy to defend them all against the most powerful wizard since Merlin. It was a facetious joke, a cruel one. And it was all due to one man, the puppeteer of the show that people called life. Albus Dumbledore was becoming someone completely different from what he imagined.

Snape had often prided himself, looking down on others, for his ability to not be so easy to manipulate, not naive or weak-minded. But it all crumbled down as he walked up to the gargoyle that stood, sombre where it guarded its entrance.

'Sherbet lemon.' He snarled, impatient to get to the man upstairs, thinking at the back of his head why he chose such predictable, stupid passwords.

Gliding up the stairs, with his cloak billowing behind him, he came to the door were he have three curt knocks, banging loudly against the wood. A faint invitation to come in sounded from inside, and needing no further encouragement, he barged into the Headmasters office.

Midst in all the many artefacts that were all scattered about, sat the famous Professor Dumbledore at his desk, writing some letter to goodness knows where.

'Ah, Severus, what brings you here at this hour?' He spoke calmly, setting his quill and stationary down methodically, and then clasped his withered, blackened hand with his other together.

'Headmaster,' Snape drew a large breath through his nose, 'It has some to my attention that the Potter boy is facing some kind of abuse, the injuries seem to be recent and judging by the state not long ag-.'

His words were silenced by the raised hand of the old man, his unnerving blue eyes no longer holding the twinkle that usually possessed.

'Now now, Severus, it is late at night, and obviously you are tired-.'

_'Listen_ Albus, the injuries are obviously done over the summer and that aunt of his, Pet-.'

He was interrupted yet again by a loud sigh that the headmaster let out. The words died on his tongue as he stared in disbelief at the bearded man. Now, he saw him in a whole new light. Not the grandfatherly headmaster that offered help to whomever asked it of him, kind-hearted and love-driven, but a man that has seen and been in too much war and has lost too much to fully comprehend the sacrifices he is making other people make.

'Severus. I know this is difficult, but you must see the collateral damage the world would face if we were to look further into this. Harry is a boy with extraordinary capabilities, obviously down to the soul of the Dark lord himself that he holds inside his body, but we cannot on one person. Whatever problem he is facing, that is probably blown out of proportion by your vivid imagination, experiences, and guilt for the poor Mrs Potter, it will make him stronger as a person, which is what we need in our saviour.'

And in those words, everything Severus had tried to help in grew and showed its true, horrid colours. The use of his traumatising ordeals he had gone through for the cause, the mentioning of his Lily, and making him feel inferior, something that he promised himself that would never happen, came to light. He was just a puppet in this show, and was going to be discarded before the show was even finished, that he knew. A feeling of lose fell upon him, and all he could do was nod mechanically and slowly work to exit the office.

The first lesson was with Sixth year Gryffindors and his Slytherins. Being the newly appointed DADA was his dream, but this was not how he pictured it. He had dreamed of pouring out information that made his student hang from his every word and at least be respected. But he was only the bitter, greasy haired teacher that everyone dreaded to be taught by.

As soon as Potter entered the classroom, his eyes locked onto him. He followed his movements carefully, but strangely saw no sign of the pain he saw last night. But he still grasped the torn piece of jumper in his tight fist, a reminder of the truth that he knew he saw. He could see The Chosen one's eyes dart towards him occasionally and every time he was caught by him, he ducked and hid behind an upside down book. Sighing, knowing this was probably the only way he could get to the boy without any suspicion, he ghosted down the aisle of desks like a dementor. Snape could see the realisation of his intention, and registered the dismay and panic that was in his eyes.

'Mr Potter. It seems that you have decided that books are beneath you. Pay attention in class and to make sure you remember this; you will serve detention with me at six o'clock this evening. Do not be late.' He sneered. However, he felt the mutual understanding that happened between them. The sixth year Gryffindor was not getting out of this so he might as well turn up to avoid hassle. He nodded, an unfamiliar emotion flickering on his face.

'Of course Professor.' He rasped in an uncharacteristically small voice.

Harry felt, for once in a long time, a spark of hope flutter in his chest as he watched the teacher stride away. It was as if there was an unspoken promise of salvation, of help from the hell he lives in with his angel. Oh how he missed his beautiful angel. The silver eyed angel who was a witch among witch-hunters. Harry watch as Snape continued his lesson, ignoring Ron's whispers of outrage of Snape's unfair punishments. Maybe Severus Snape can help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly, I own nothing except OC characters and the plot. Also, Parseltounge will be written underlined. **

The scarred young boy walked the corridors of Hogwarts. The occasionally moved his hand to push up his slipping, poor quality, round glasses that kept sinking down his nose. Harry made his way to his newly appointed DADA teacher's office for his detention. However, he knew that this detention would not be about his behaviour, if only it were. Things would be less complicated.

Far too quickly, he found himself at the door of the DADA class. Knocking timidly, as if he was trying to remain unheard, he waited until there was a soft 'enter' from inside.

'Potter. You are late.' As always, the greeting was curt and gruff from Snape.

_That was the idea_. He thought to himself. They both knew that Harry was reluctant to be here, putting it mildly.

'Sit there, in front of my desk.'

Try as he might, Harry Potter could not stop himself from being intimidated, which was laughable with the situation he was in.

'Now. Let's just get to the point, for I wish not to waste my time with listening to the pointless dodging around this subject.' Snape leaned back into his chair, but he still maintained this formal atmosphere, despite his slouched back. 'Last night, as I patrolled the corridors, I came to a sight that... confuses me.'

Harry voiced no deny or affirmative to Snape's words. He only stared with a stony face that was rarely seen on the Gryffindor.

'Mr Potter,' Snape adopted a calmer, and dare Harry say it, comforting manner, 'Why is it that you have not spoken of these injuries?'

Harry inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly, trying to steel himself for the harsh truth.

'I had gone to Dumbledore, professor.' Snape did not bother to correct Harry in the address. 'I had gone to him in my first year, begging him to save us from them. He only said that I was being absurd and there was no need for any fuss, I had bigger problems. I, being the _golden boy_.

Snape was frozen in shock at the Headmasters treatment to the child, but then something dawned on him. '_Us?_'

Harry only nodded solemnly. 'My Serena and I.'

'Who is Serena?'

'My love, my soul and my duty to protect. But most of all, she is my Angel.' The words fell off the young boys mouth that Snape didn't doubt it for a second, no matter how unnerving hearing such age in the voice of the boy-who-lived.

'I do not understand.'

'Serena Dursley. She is magic.'

'Being a magical being like us, why does she not attend Hogwarts?' Snape was becoming more confused by the moment, every answer bringing new questions.

'No, I mean that she is magic personified. Her silver eyes show the magic moving in her body.' Harry leaned back into his chair, mirroring Snape. 'I came here in hopes of you saving us, as Dumbledore as proved to be an unreliable man.'

Severus Snape saw three options.

1. Consult Albus about maybe Harry Potter needs mental help.

2. Put this down to his need for fame. (Something he was happy to do).

3. Believe in what the Potter boy speaks of and help him.

And though it went against all logical thinking, and was the easier path (but when was life easy for him?) Severus followed with his instinct, as it had served him well in the past.

'Mr Po-... em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Harry/em, tell me everything.'

'Professor, I think it is better that I just show you.'

Nodding, Severus leaned forwards and took out his wand. Looking into Harry's emerald eyes, he whispered the incantation.

'_Legilimens_'

Three years old, Harry Potter was curled up in his cramped cupboard, not daring move in fear of reminding his dreaded aunt Petunia of his existence. But He could not, try as he might, drown out the screams that sounded through the walls of the Dursley household. Harry wondered why no one came. Why didn't anyone save the angel that was trapped in the basement?

The time the cries and pleads of mercy from the precious angel were unimportant. The all young boy cared about was it to finish, so he can mend and care is angel. He would be there now, stopping the pig that was named Vernon Dursley from harming the beautiful girl, but how could he. He had em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"promised/em her he would not put himself in trouble. All he could do was wait for it to finish so he could rush down the stairs into the basement.

Finally, the screams went down to whimpers, quiet to even Harry's listening ears. He waited until he heard the heavy breathing of the Uncle to walk past his door and slowly thunder up the staircase to his comfy bed with his wife.

When it was relatively safe, Harry tentatively moved out of his cupboard and crept towards the door that led to the dreaded basement. Ever since he was able to walk he had walked down the creaky stairs, now knowing every jolt and loose end to the steps. Quickly and silently, he moved till he got to the bottom. There, he took a deep breath before walking towards the blood-soaked metal table that stood in the middle of the room. Only a flickering light bulb, held by a few wires to the cracked ceiling, lit the damp and cold room. Weapons and tools hung from hooks around the room, blood still clinging to the metal, rusting from lack of maintenance.

'Angel?' Harry whispered, his voice trembling.

'Is that my little Serpent?' Came a soft hiss. A form slowly shifted, turning towards the approaching little boy.

She was in quite a state. Blood mattered her inky, ebony hair and was dried and crusted on her pale, tattooed skin. The marks swirled with black ink, symbols of Salem times where ones marked witches to be indentified and warn the villages. Shackled to the table, she could not move much, but it was clear that she was determined to see the young boy. The wounds were deep in her side, blood profusely exiting her body, dripping off the table.

And she still was the personification of beauty, even hidden behind a layer of her blood.

'My angel! Are you going to be alright?' Despite all that the three year old had been through, Harry still maintained this innocent quality in his green eyes that sparkled in his freckled face.

The girl could be no more than seventeen, but it was another matter entirely. Though her looks said different, she was centuries old. However, being locked up the entire time, she still had the mental ability of a seventeen year old. She was a paradox in its human form.

'I am now that you are here.' She hissed gently, beckoning the boy towards her. 'span style="text-decoration: underline;"Do not fear for me, my little serpent, for everything will soon be alright. You'll see. So wipe those tears my sweet and rest with me./span' Harry needed no further invitation and crawled into the bruised arms of his kind angel.

'When I'm big enough, I'm gonna do everything in my power and beyond to save you.' Harry repeated the words he said every night, words that a three year would not normally say, but then Harry was no ordinary boy. All he received as an answer was a hand coming to stroke Harry's messy hair.

Severus snapped out of the boys head quickly. He had seen enough.

He turned his head back towards the young boy, obsidian eyes seeing him in a new light.

'Harry...'

Harry only raised his hand up. 'Just help us.'

Severus silently nodded, mouth still ajar.

Ignoring the shocked stiff former potions teacher, Harry rose from his chair.

'Please do not alert the headmaster. He will stop us with everything he has. This isn't the first time he has put a stop to us escaping.'


	4. Chapter 4

**1.****Sadly, I own nothing except OC characters and the plot. Also, ****Parseltounge**** will be written underlined. **

Harry Potter was exhausted. There was no use denying that he was having trouble juggling his dramatic life.

Snape and he had grown into a truce. But Harry sometimes noticed an almost comradely atmosphere, due to their joint effort in helping Serena escape from the dreaded basement of the Dursley house. Looking into the Gryffindors mind and feeling the protectiveness, seeing the endearingly personality and beauty of the girl through the boy's eyes had made Severus feel slightly more protective over her before he had even met her. Though, he did not think anyone could refrain from melting at seeing her, no matter the horrors that surrounded her.

They soon spent evenings in Snape's office, talking of the sweet Serena, the goods and bad points. Despite the fact she could speak many magical languages, though she favoured Parseltounge, she could never understand English, despite Harry's efforts. But after a while, Harry decided it was for the best she couldn't, for why would she want to be able to understand the hateful words thrown at her?

Harry could see the parental bond forming in Snape's eyes, but he hadn't realised that this was directed at him as well. Severus stopped seeing Harry as his father, but instead, a young boy who had been through so much in his short life.

It took many failed ideas and plans before they finally came up with the perfect solution. One that even the Dursleys could not escape from, at least without, bad consequences for them that they knew the muggles would not risk happening.

By the end of October, the plan was set in motion. Severus Snape came to the headmasters office, step one.

'Come in Severus.' Albus Dumbledore's voice came through the door.

With the perfect timing they had planned, Snape walked into the room that was full of other teachers of Hogwarts, sitting down for tea, something that Snape refused to participate in.

'Headmaster, I was wondering if I could make a proposal for the end of the Christmas holidays.' This grabbed the people in the rooms' attention. The brooding man was actually making a suggestion for the holidays. Inwardly, Snape cringed. _Well, there goes my reputation Potter._

'Please, go ahead Severus.' What once Snape that to be the grandfatherly look, now just looked like a lie to the former Hogwarts Student. Schooling his facial features to be the mask of the trade-mark sneer, he went into the plan.

'I have noticed the muggles parent's and family's ignorance to our world and this is affecting the students.' Snape thought of Lily and Petunia. 'Some have voiced discrimination and mild cases of emotional abuse. This will affect their education.' There, still maintained his air of indifference for the incompetent imbeciles that were the students. 'Of course, mainly the muggle-borns of this school.'

Teachers nodded gravely, though Severus doubted they did not even notice, he could see the hints of shock and bewilderment in their eyes. Dumbledore looked as if he were to say something, so leaping into the role he was to play, he beat him to it.

'I suggest the course of action is to make a compulsive visit to arrangement to have all family members who live with the students to encourage a different outlook on their brats.'

He inwardly smirked as he saw the teachers all eagerly agree, falling easily into their role, unbeknownst to them, like he knew they would.

Now he knew what to look for, Severus saw the slip of fear that flitted across the headmasters face, cementing and finalising Snape's resolve to save the two Parseltounge speakers from their family. Dumbledore was truly the manipulative old man that he couldn't truly believe as until now.

'Excellent idea Severus. I can see this proving to be most fruitful in our cause in making sure students have the easiest time they can get.' Minerva spoke first, looking pointedly at Dumbledore to agree. Judging by the face of said man, Snape knew he had trapped him.

'Hmmm, I will see if this is possible with Cornelius.' But Snape was already shaking his head, stopping Albus.

'I have checked. I do not just go around spouting some ideas without fully having some idea of the limits.'

'Well... umm... well, we shall send letters out immediately to the parents, give them notice. I should think that they will not take kindly to short notice.' Minerva moved to start waving her wand towards the desk that sat at the side and paper flew in from goodness knows where and a quill attacked the paper and started to scribble on the pages with its loopy writing. _Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry is hosting a new event for a compulsory vis-_

Snape exhaled slowly and swiftly made his exit, step one was complete.

Harry Potter could not describe the elation that came when Snape gave a nod to him during the feast. A euphoric and beautiful feeling. His angel and he will be soon safe. Serena will have finally the thing she had never experienced. Freedom.

Christmas break was approaching fast, and nerves were bubbling up in his stomach. The thought of this plan not working made him feel a sense of despair, which Severus soon caught and tried to sooth. But both knew that he felt the same way and the only way for it to truly be gone was when Serena would finally be safe from the muggles.

Harry's friends had noticed the lack of the boy's presence over the last few weeks, and confronted him about it.

'Mate, where you been?' Ron had cornered Harry in the common room as he was about to leave to the DADA classroom. The youngest Weasley son grinned nervously and the reason behind soon came in the form of Hermione Granger.

'Harry James Potter!' She yelled, drawing the attention of the rest of the Gryffindors present, much to Harry's annoyance. 'Where have you been?'

'Hermi-.'

'We are your _bestest_ friends and I _demand_ that you tell me where you are lurking off to!' She screeched.

'Please be quiet!' Harry dried to hide the embarrassing blush from the interested eyes that were trained on him, the hunger for gossip clear. He could see Lavender Brown and Patavi Patil leaning eagerly to listen. He really did not need this. He could almost hear Severus' sneer that he was such an idiot at being less subtle about his disappearances.

Hands on hips, brown eyes narrowed in a glare, prefect badge glinting on her robes, Hermione was the spitting image of a bushier haired Molly Weasley. Ron only watched quietly, leaving Harry to the monster of a student.

Sighing, Harry knew that he could not deal with this.

'I don't think this is any of your business. Try maybe asking nicer.' Oops. Had not meant to snap, he knew that he had unleashed the bossy storm that was Miss Granger.

'Not any of my-.'

Seeing only one way out, he flew out of the common room, an escape that was received by a shout of anger by Hermione.

Harry had drifted away from them during the summer, where Dumbledore had dropped him off at the Burrow. He saw that whilst he had to grow with his dangerous and demanding life, the two friends had stayed in their immature personalities. Hermione, arrogant in her blindness, ignorant and had an unmanaged thirst for knowledge. She had clearly yet to realise that there was more to life than what was written in books, believing every written word she saw. Hermione did not have original thinking.

Ron Weasley was a difficult character to remain friends with. With being in a huge family, Ron seemed to have an identity crisis and was easily jealous and prejudice to things different from his set outlook in life. The triwizard tournament was the perfect example of these very things.

Hermione Jane Granger and Ron Billius Weasley were people that were not the best choice of friends to have, adding to the fact that they both had the most clashing personalities possible.

He thought of this as he made his way swiftly to Snape's office. If only he had someone to count on besides Serena and Severus. At least an ally outside his circle of acquaintances to have his back in helping protect his angel. Because his angel was what mattered most, and his ex-best friends were incapable of understanding and doing this.

He sighed as he finally entered the classroom to hide away from the rest of Hogwarts population. In a week's time, he would be going back to the Dursleys to take his muggle guardians and angel to Hogwarts, where he hoped to finally find safety.


	5. Chapter 5

Sadly, I own nothing except OC characters and the plot. Maybe... One day soon. *sigh*

Also, Parseltounge will be written underlined. Reviews welcome (need some feedback) and please follow me! Any suggestions for how I could improve, please tell me! I'm rubbish at these writing types of things. Though I do enjoy it.

The week passed by quickly and it was not long before Harry was riding back on the train with his trunk packed and shocked at the surprising goodbye hug Severus had given him. It was quick and sudden, but Harry had quickly returned it, grinning widely at the professor, before boarding the train, ignoring the shocked looks of a few unnoticed students. Harry doubted that if Severus was aware of others seeing his impromptu hug, he definitely wouldn't have done it in the first place.

'Please, for gods-sake, try to not let your knack for getting into danger get to you this holiday. I want you back at the school safe as well.' Were Snape's parting words that though cold, somehow were laced with concern that warmed Harry's heart.

Now he sat alone in a compartment, his ex-best-friends choosing to avoid him. He settled down and opened a potions book that was leant to him by Severus to pass the time of the long journey to king cross station.

He was half way through his book, when the compartment door swung open, revealing Malfoy and his two cronies.

'Saint Potter? Where are your adoring fans?' Malfoy asked in his usual, wind-up mode.

However, with the prospect of saving his angel, he could not make himself rise to the challenge of hexing Malfoy to next Sunday.

'Day off is my guess.' Was all he said. 'Bye now.'

Malfoy did a double take. Normally it was so easy to make the Potter boy give a fight. Even the smallest inkling of an insult to his precious Granger and Weasel, and a wand would be pointed at him before you can say Dumbledork's beard.

'Mudblood and Weasel deciding to stay at school?' He sneered. 'Poor lonely Saint Potter going to his loving family? Is mother going to hug you? Oh wait, no she can't.'

Harry turned with his eyebrows raised. Malfoy was really trying to start a fight. One he was not going to give.

'Naaaw. Both are somewhere on this train. I'll be sure to send them your Christmas wishes to them next time I see them.'

Left confused and left out on what had Potter so calm, he could only huff and left in a pure Draco Malfoy fashion. His idiotic Crabbe and Goyle were left for a few seconds, trying to think of what to do, before tumbling out of the door to scramble to their beloved Malfoy.

Sighing at the quiet, he returned to his book. He wondered the reason that Malfoy looked for him to try and get a fight. Whatever the reason, luckily, he was the only person to look for him.

Stepping off the train, he moved is trunk onto a trolley with Hedwig's cage nestled in. Stepping out of the 9 ¾ station into the muggle world, he saw the lumps that were Vernon Dursley and Dudley Dursley waddling towards him, scowls on their faces. Petunia walked behind them, her face contorted in an expression that could only be described as sour.

'Freak? Let's go. And shut up that bloody bird, before I do.' Was all the greeting he received, and he followed his muggle relatives, missing the confused faces of the Malfoy family.

Confusion because they heard that hate filled greeting that was something they thought the boy-who-lived would never have to face. Such a precious thing he is to Dumbledore, they thought that his life was filled with worship. But shrugging it off, they soon cast it from their mind, playing it off as nothing, and moved to their apparition spot to go to the manor.

Harry Potter knew this was going to be a long three weeks.

The first week was painful, as always. Being used to the warmth of the sheltering Hogwarts always made it difficult to go back to the Dursleys household. But the determination pushed him onwards.

The Dursleys were absolutely furious, raving for hours, beating both Harry and Serena in their anger for the letter. The letter that demanded that all family members were to attend a family event at Hogwarts, to check the progress of their beloved child.

But it was worth it for Harry Potter, as he saw the sparkling silver eyes, which were filled to the brim with excitement and happiness at the prospect of leaving the hell-hole for the first time.

Hours in the night were filled with the hushed whispers of delight between the two captives.

The both lay on the metal table, wrapped in each other, staring lost in the other's eyes.

It was two more days until they were going to the 9 ¾ platform and going to their salvation.

Two more days until Serena will get her first taste of fresh air.

Two more days until Harry will be returning to his one true home.

Two more days until both will have the freedom they only dreamed about.

'Oh my little serpent. I'm so happy for us. Safe! We will be safe. I'm so proud and grateful of you my serpent and of this Professor Snape.'

Harry beamed in delight, ecstatic from the happiness his angel felt. He carefully held the young woman in his arms, breathing in her scent. Serena had become to feel a bond to the man she had not met. But, like Severus Snape, she had demanded to hear about the other. So Harry yet again spoke of descriptions, stories and facts about the man.

'All is going to be right soon my angel.' He did not know if it was for him or for her.

Serena purred, sounding uncannily like a cat, and curled up in Harry's chest and in-between his legs.

'It will be won't it, my love.' She agreed, reaching up and stroking his unruly dark hair absently. 'It seems so surreal. Freedom.' Harry only nodded into the crook of her scarred, tattooed, slender neck.

'I cannot not describe the happiness and relief I feel for us my angel.' And with that, he leaned in and touched his lips to hers.

The warmth that flooded both their bodies through that simple action thrilled them. The reassurance that both were still there, and they were going to be alright.

Exploring each other's mouth, their tongues intertwined, breathing as one, they gave their unspoken goodbyes.

Harry reluctantly made his way up the stairs, out of the basement, into the falsely quaint house and to Dudley's second bedroom. It was cluttered with broken toys of Dudley Dursleys playtimes. Broken wii remotes and Nintendos. Smashed board games and chewed chess pieces lay as feet traps on the floor.

Finally, Harry James Potter lay on his lumpy, blanketless bed, thinking of his angel and what was to become of them in a few days.


End file.
